


I Love My Momma

by ginghamchu



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Child, Death, Love, Other, Sad, Strength, mother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginghamchu/pseuds/ginghamchu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cubone POV one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love My Momma

**Author's Note:**

> Cubone

Where have you gone Momma?

You are there, but not there.

Move!

I push you but you don't push back. Nothing to it.

Is this how it all will be? Things ending before they begin?

I love you Momma, but you do not know me. I do not know you.

But I want to know you. I want to know why you have left me.

I grow and I thrive on this mountainside Momma, and I watch you slowly disappear.

You do not make sounds Momma. I watch you day and night, but you make no sounds.

I want to know why the ball of gold above us shines so hard on your face.

Under the clouds, you take grotesque shapes. You move only slightly, and it is always down.

I want to know why the ball of white above us shines so soft on your face.

You are so beautiful at night Momma. Among the rocks and stars, your face is so pretty.

Why won't you speak to me? Open your eyes and share with me what I must know about this world.

Is it scary? Is it fun?

How do I make friends?

Who can I trust Momma? Will they all leave me like you did?

But now your eyes are gone Momma, and the food you left behind for me is gone Momma, and my patience is gone Momma.

I must leave you. I know this Momma, and it makes me so sad. So sad I cry all night, staring at your white bones in the light of the big white circle.

You must have loved me very much Momma, to have brought me into this world knowing it would take you away.

And now I have to leave you, just like you left me.

Even though I love you with all my heart, just like you loved me.

But you will always be with me Momma.

I will take you everywhere I go, because I just can't bear to leave you Momma. No matter what I say Momma, I can't stand to leave you.

Because I love you too much.

Too much to leave you lying here in the cold light of the big white circle.

And it isn't until I have pulled your skull over my own that I realize it.

You have never really left me.

Because you love me much too much Momma.

Too much to ever truly leave me alone.


End file.
